


Tranquil Peace

by soer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot of a peaceful Kanda for his birthday, because everyone deserves a day of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil Peace

**Tranquil Peace**

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshino

**xXx**

He sits below the leaves of the cherry blossom tree, mind, body, and spirit relaxed.

Mugen is propped up beside him against the truck as he is still in the moving air all around him.

As he takes another breath, wind flowing around him; playing with his hair, Kanda is able to forget.

Forget.

Forget about the war, forget about his past. Even if it is only a little bit.

It matters not. He is able to relax.

His face is serene, tranquil and soothing.

There is no trace of anger or annoyance.

Just peace.

The wind around him shifts.

Blows.

And he is there, between the wind and the tree, and the petals swirl and fly all around him.

It is a tranquil and peaceful scene.

**Kanda Yuu. M** **ūgen. Petals. Wind. Tree. Leaves. Serenity. Peace.**

**xXx**

Originally written on 4/15/09


End file.
